Second Generation slayer
by calla-lillies
Summary: What if Natsu met Lucy under a different circumstance? And 2 years later they met again but Lucy was a part of sabertooth? Not just that but Lucy is sporting celestial magic as well as a new mysterious power. - not good at summaries but please r&r- might develop into a romance if i feel like it .
1. prologue

So I am starting my second story on fanfic .This does not mean I'm done with my first story just that I'm running low on inspiration. So as soon as I think up some new ideas a new chapter will be coming your way! Oh and people don't be stingy with your reviews I want to hear what you think and what I can improve on. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ….I wish I did though:( **

**0o0o0o**

(Lucy`s p.o.v)

~flashback~

I wiped the tears from my eyes getting a better look at the women through my blurry eyes. A girl in her mid-twenties with waist-length chestnut color hair stood in front of me. I squinted my eyes at her; she had green piercing eyes and a tattoo of ivy wrapping around her arm. She was incredibly beautiful and had a kind face.

"What are you doing out here all alone. Where are your parents little one?" The women spoke softly.

"I ran away from my home." I sniffled at the women. I explained to the women my situation and she offered to take me in.

"Hi my name is Aliza" she gave me a kind smile. She reached her hand out gently to me and I grabbed her hand and she took me away from my old life to lead me into a new one.

~end of flashback~

I was walking back to my small cabin in the woods of Hargeon that I had once shared with 'her'. The place was home to me but whenever I looked at it I would get a slight twinge of sadness. I walked past the trees loving the smell of the forest while I ran my hands along the bark as I past each one.

As I neared my small cabin I smelled an unfamiliar scent of smoke and ash. I walked slowly hand on my keys at my waist grabbing for the key of Leo. As I neared my cabin I saw a boy with pink hair, knocking repeatedly on my door. I laughed a little at his unusual hair color. At this his head snapped up and he gave me an odd look walking over to me slowly. The pink haired, muscular boy inched closer as his onyx eyes roamed over me.

"Hi I'm Natsu" the boy extended his hand towards me. "And I'm guessing this is your house "I nodded accepted his outstretched hand and gave him a slight smile.

"My name is Lucy… now what are you doing in the woods; are you lost?" Natsu`s mouth opened into a cute toothy grin.

"Well it looks like it doesn't it" he said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm looking for a Vulcan in these woods that has been causing the town some trouble. And I thought I might ask the owner of that cabin… so have you seen anything?" Natsu laughed a little

"Oh I have been tracking that thing for a while now; I heard it over in the east woods. I can take you there if you want" I said eyeing the guild mark I saw on his arm. So he is a Mage too?

"So you're a mage "I asked Natsu.

"Yup I'm in Fairy Tail" his grin only widened as he stated his guild name proudly.

"Okay here is the deal I will take you there and I will help you kick its ass… I won't charge for my services either" I winked at him laughing a little.

"So you're a mage too then?"

"Yea I am" I held up my keys and Natsu nodded his head.

"Lead the way Lucy" he smiled widely again. I weaved through the trees as the Fairy Tail mage tried to keep up with my speed.

"L-Lucy s-slow down" Natsu panted. I huffed slightly irritated by his slowness.

"No you need to speed up" I laughed and sighed and slowed down a bit. We rounded a large tree and there was the cave where I tracked the Vulcan to. I slowed as Natsu finally caught up.

"God…You are so slow" I laughed at the pink haired mage. He just kept frowning at me, in turn I laughed more.

"So… this is the place I've been telling you about" I pointed at the opening to the cave. Natsu eyed it warily and turned back to me.

"Ladies first" he spluttered, looking slightly horrified.

"Wuss" I yelled at him and walked in the cave a sudden golden, red light emanating from behind me. I turned to look at Natsu to see a fire ball sitting in his hands. This made me scoff a little at him; his personality fit his magic in a way.

"You're a fire mage I see"

"Yea and actually I'm classified as a 'dragon slayer'… you know us dragon slayers are extremely strong… and attractive" Natsu said winking at me. My eyes widened. Him a dragon slayer… I've only met one before and she left and never came back. I punched him hard in the arm earning a scowl from him.

"You cocky bastard" I scowled back at him; he just laughed. A thundering roar rang out as a large dark figure came forward. No doubt this was the Vulcan. Natsu jumped into battle throwing fire at the large ape like creature.

I reached to my belt whipping out Taurus and summoning him quickly.

"Don't say anything about my body and just kick that monkey's ass" Taurus sighed and did as I commanded. Within five minutes Natsu wasn't fairing to well and Taurus was knocked out. Okay well it's time for me to come in and help. I rolled up my sleeves walking towards the ape.

"Okay here I come… Natsu back up a little will you?"

I felt the magic in the tips of my fingers as a green magic circle appeared in front of my hands.

(Natsu`s p.o.v)

I turned to see Lucy using a weird magic… I thought she was just a celestial mage. But apparently she was something else also. As a green magic circle appeared vines grew from the ground shooting towards the Vulcan and wrapped around his arms and legs. Lucy raised her hands and brought them back down. The vines pulled the Vulcan down towards the ground subduing him. The giant ape struggled on the ground not being able to snap the vines.

"Natsu knock him out I can't hold him down forever" I moved out of my daze effectively knocking out the Vulcan. Lucy sighed and put her hands back to her sides as the vines retracted back into the ground.

"W-What magic was that?" I stuttered. I'm so confused right now.

"That Natsu is called Earth Dragon Slayer magic" she showed him a cocky grin.

0o0o0o0o0

So what did you think was it good… yay or nay?

Tell me what you think… r&r people 3


	2. in two years

Yay ch.2 of Second Generation Slayer! This is a semi prologue chapter I want to give you the backround of Lucy and Natsu so you don't get confused before she joins Sabertooth…. Yea I don't want to confuse everyone. Oh and before I forget my Ouran , Fairy tail crossover is NOT complete I just ran out of ideas for the moment. I promise to update soon.

p.s- Thanks for the reviews everyone :)

Disclaimer: do I have to put these things every chapter …. Everyone knows by now that I don't own this :( haha

0o0o0o0

Last time on Second Generation slayer: (Natsu`s p.o.v)

"W- What magic was that?" I stuttered. I'm so confused right now.

"That Natsu is called Earth Dragon Slayer magic" Lucy showed him a cocky grin.

Now on to the story:

(Lucy`s p.o.v)

"You're a dragon slayer too Lucy?" Natsu asked looking surprised. "You don't look like a dragon slayer. Wait who was the dragon who taught you that magic? Where is it now!?" I sighed; damn he asks a lot of questions. I saw Natsu`s face turn from confused to determined … hmm so he was taught by a dragon then?

"Are you ready for a long story?" I sighted. Natsu nodded enthusiastically looking like a five year old.

"Okay lets head back to my place" I told him.

I lead him back to my small cabin that I once shared with Aliza. I opened the creaking door flipping on the light switch. The bright lime green color of the kitchen seemed dull today …should I tell him?... maybe I should he is a dragon slayer. I never told anyone this story because the ending made me sad whenever I thought about it. I brought Natsu some tea and we sat down on my couch in the living room.

"When my mother died I was nine and my father treated me cruelly after that so… I ran away. I wondered around for days and I didn't bring enough food to sustain myself. I made it to the next town over before I collapsed from exhaustion." My breaths have become un-even. Natsu reached over and patted my shoulder and I continued. "I collapsed by a tree in this forest. I was upset; I was tired and extremely weak. I was about to give up and go back to my home. I couldn't get up, so I just sat there and continued to cry for hours. Then a girl in her mid-twenties took me in she was extremely beautiful… her name was Aliza"I breathed. "Aliza took me in and raised me. After a few days she told me that she was a dragon slayer; she was raised by a real dragon. After a year of living with her she decided to teach my Earth magic, but it was extremely tough since I learned celestial magic from my mother when I was very young. It is very hard to teach a person who already knows magic. It took me 6 years to learn what I know; Aliza was very persistent in teaching me the art of this magic and I improved a lot. On my fifteenth birthday she went into town to buy me a present and never returned."

I didn't notice that my eyes started to water. Aliza was like a mother to me; she was so caring and I loved her dearly and I have been searching for her for 3 years. Natsu leaned forward and brushed the tears away that were dripping down my cheek. His hands were warm and caring. I looked into his eyes and he smiled lightly and brought me into a hug and I sobbed into his shoulder.

I know I just met him but I felt a slight connection to him. Maybe it's because we are both slayers. I hope we can be friends. After a few minutes of this I pulled away brushing away my tears. I smiled at him nodding appreciatively at the pink haired man.

"I lost my dragon when I was young; I know how it feels to lose a parent. I'm so sorry Lucy"

Natsu and I talked for hours we learned more about each other and I really started to like him he was not as cocky as he lead me to believe. He was… nice and caring… and I hate to say this but he was a little cute.

"Well Lucy I have to get going, they need me back at the guild." Natsu stated sadly. I got up and hugged him goodbye.

"Keep in touch Natsu okay? It was great to meet another Dragon slayer." Natsu nodded and hugged me back.

"I will keep in touch Luce, I promise" Natsu left my cabin and I waved goodbye to him.

(Two years later)

Natsu and I still mail each other every once in a while and whenever he is in Hargeon we hang out. We have become really close friends and he taught me all he knows about the dragons. Over the two years I've known him his magic has improved and so has mine; I could now move rocks or large pieces of earth.

This morning I rolled out of bed feeling extremely soar from defeating a local thief's guild the day before. I have become a local hero I guess you could say. After putting on some sweat pants and a tank top I went outside to plant more flowers in my garden.

I looked down to see one of the flowers dying, I frowned at this. I kneeled down touching my hand to its leaf and pushing some of my magic into it. The green started to return to the plant as it stood straighter, the brown petals turned into a vibrant purple, and at this I smiled.

My head snapped up as I heard someone walking near my cabin. I smelled the air and picked up two different scents. I stood up brushing the dirt off of my pants. Maybe they were just villagers looking for some help. I was surprised when two boys about my age walking towards me, one smiling widely. One had blonde hair and a scar above his eye and wore some weird outfit; I glanced at him again he had some strange looking guild mark on his shoulder. The other guy had raven black hair and had a very depressed look painted on his face.

I walked towards them slowly. When they reached me they both glanced over me, making me a little self-conscious.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" the blonde one spoke. I nodded and extended my hand towards them and they both took turns shaking it.

"We heard you were a dragon slayer and we were wondering if you would join our guild. Word got around about what you have been doing for the towns surrounding Hargeon. We are the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth. I'm Sting and this is Rogue. Well I'm going to get straight to the point we want you to be on our team for the Grand Magic Games."

0o0o0

SO! What did you think!? Oh my goodness I'm so excited about this story! Please R&R … tell me what you think :)


	3. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail

Gomen! I'm so late on all my stories. :( I've just been dealing with grades and my pain in the butt family … So soooo sorry for my very late updates. But oh well here it is..

p.s- for those who read my crossover with Ouran I will be updating soon!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy tail, but I do own my Oc Aliza :) … and a set of Lucy`s keys:D (I`m the ultimate otaku)!

0o0o0o

"We heard you were a dragon slayer and we were wondering if you would join our guild. Word got around about what you have been doing for the towns surrounding Hargeon. We are the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth. I'm Sting and this is Rogue. Well I'm going to get straight to the point we want you to be on our team for the Grand Magic Games."

(Lucy`s p.o.v)

They want me to join their team? Well they are Dragon slayers. I could learn more from them if I were in their guild… I think I will do it. This is my chance to improve my magic way beyond what Natsu`s magic power.

"I will join your guild" determination showed on my face. Smiles slid onto the faces of the two twin slayers.

"Okay, great; now how about you go pack your stuff. The games are in two days." Stings smile didn't stay long as he started walking to my cottage, and kicked open the door. "Wow rude" I thought in my head. I followed Sting as Rogue trailed silently behind me. When I got to my living room Sting had his legs kicked up on my coffee table lounging on my large couch. I went over to him kicking his feet off my table; which earned me a sneer then a smirk from the slayer.

I laughed at him and smiled the most sarcastic grin I could bring to my face. He just laughed more.

"Rogue you can sit down … I'm going to make some tea for us." They both nodded and I walked into the kitchen getting out a tea pot and turning on the stove. I think it's now time for some thinking. Did I do the right thing saying yes to them? I mean Rogue seems nice but Sting kind of seems like an ass. I laughed a little but he seemed like a good person at heart; plus this is a good chance to learn more about dragon slaying. I've always wanted to be a part of a guild… and maybe they can be a family to me, god knows how much I wanted a family. Living a solitary life in the woods doesn't suit me too well. Maybe this was the right choice.

"What are you thinking about?" I jumped about a foot in the air. Why didn't I hear him come up behind me?

"Oh my bejesus( I know I use weird words :P )! Rogue you scared the hell out of me!" I stared at the black haired slayer placing my hand on my chest, trying to calm myself.

"Sorry Lucy … you were just taking a while, so I came to check on you" he stated clearly.

"Ha its fine I was just spacing out" I said as I poured the ready tea into some cups and handed one to Rogue. He reached out brushing his fingers lightly against my hand for a brief second before he reached his hand back quickly. The dragon slayer blushed a little and continued on speaking; the previous action forgotten.

"I think I know what you're thinking Lucy" he told me.

"And what would that be?" I said to him.

"It's if you made the right decision accepting our request. I know Sting and I look kind of sketchy but we both mean well… we really need you on our team. I mean... we would be honored if you were on our team." Rogue smile was so genuine I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I walked back to the living room handing him his tea. He nodded thanks to me and turned back towards the opposite direction of me and Rogue.

"So Lucy you should start packing now we have a tight schedule" Sting told me lightly. I nodded and started to my room and left the two twin slayers to themselves. Now that I thought about it they don't look like twins at all… I giggled a little. I got out a medium sized pink suit case and started packing a month worth of clothes. When I was finished I walked out into the living room and walked over to the couch expecting to see Sting lounging on the couch but just found Rogue.

"Where is Sting?" I asked him and he just pointed towards the kitchen. Oh god if he was as much of a pig as Natsu this is going to be bad. I walked to the door of the kitchen pushing it open slowly to find Sting on the floor in front of my newly stocked fridge… but it was now empty.

"Baka! If you were so hungry you could've asked me to make you something!" I smacked the back of his head while he just laughed at me and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Luce." I frowned at this only one person calls me Luce and that's Natsu. I frowned a little but brought my usual smile back to my face.

"Okay I`m ready, let's go" I turned away walking out of the kitchen.

Sting followed me into the other room and we walked out of my cabin to see Rogue waiting for us outside. As we started walking in the opposite way of the train station I started getting curious.

"Why aren't we going on the train?"

"We get motion sickness easily" Rogue stated quietly. I laughed a little I noticed how much these alleged twins and Natsu were alike. I summoned my spirit Plue to pass the time, when I noticed the two stopped walking. I turned towards them and raised my eyebrow incredulously. They both gaped at me, mouths wide open and I couldn't stop laughing they look like fish!

"You're a celestial mage too?" they both said in sync. Huh they didn't know I was?

"Yup I learned it before I met the dragon slayer who trained me" I told them laughingly.

"We know someone at the guild you're going to get along with very well. She will be a part of our team also" Sting told me.

"Now since we are a little behind schedule; we don't have time to bring you by the guild so I will mark you here and we will head right to the games."

Sting walked over to me grabbing my hand quickly placing his warm hand over mine. A blue light came from his hand as my skin started to sting a little. When he removed his hand I saw a blue Sabertooth mark. I brought my hand to eye level with me checking out my new mark.

"Welcome to the guild Luce" Sting smiled at me and then winked. He kept walking and Rogue followed behind him. I ran to catch up to them… I mean damn they walk fast.

(Time skip ... they are now at the arena… I know what you're thinking, im lazy haha)

I've gotten to know our team well. There of coarse is Sting and Rogue then there is Yukino and Orga.

I get along very well with Yukino… I mean she is a celestial mage too .Orga still kind of scares me but I see he is good at heart.

Our team of dragon slayers and other mages got ready for the first challenge of the game. The Bell signaling the start rang and we bolted up the bridge that was connected to our hotel. We started wandering through the maze knocking out rival guilds as we went.

"Wait you guys I got an idea" I said summoning pixis. As soon as the bird like spirit came out I motioned for everyone to follow they all nodded at me and I took the lead. On our way to the end I smelled the air and stopped abruptly.

"We got a few rats following us" said Sting… "Can't they find their own way and not have to follow us."

A few un named guild mages came out from behind a wall getting into a fighting stance. They faced Sting and Rogue seeing them as a threat and went straight at them attacking.

"Hey you two I got this… it's time for you to see my awesomeness" I said jokingly. Two vines appeared in my hand as I swung them at the rival guild twirling them in a whip like fashion at the other mages as they quickly fell from the path and were eliminated. My team mates all smiled at me and Yukino hugged me praising me for my first victory as a part of Sabertooth.

When we finally got through the maze we were slightly exhausted. I told pixis he could leave as he shimmered away. The announcer waited for us on the other side of the door congratulating us for being the first out of the maze.

After waiting for an hour or so more and more teams who made it through the gate. There were seven teams now including us.

"I wonder who the last guild will be." Right as I said that a guild I didn't know of walked through the door and into the arena with us. This guild was led by a scary looking red head and 3 people flanked her. I couldn't see the third because he or she was partially hid behind the red head. I turned to see Rogue and Sting scowling in their direction.

"What are your guy's problems—"I stopped midsentence as a familiar scent of smoke and ash hit me. I knew that scent very well. I stepped forward getting a look at the third member of the guild I learned was now called "fairy tail".

"NATSU!" I shouted across the arena running in his direction. He looked up a cute grin spread out on his face.

"Luce" he started walking towards me. As I got to him I jumped into his arms as he picked me up and spun me around. I giggled loudly while he kissed me on the cheek.

"I missed you Luce… I haven't seen you in months. How are you?"

"Im good … SO if you're here you must've come to watch me compete right" I grinned widely at him, I missed Natsu so much. I looked closer at his face taking in his handsome features that I always had admired … but I found a frown there.

"Luce im competing with my guild…wait who`s team are you on?" Natsu looked very worried and it all clicked in my head. I forgot about our audience to see my guild looking very surprised and Sting scowling at me. Wait a second Im competing against Natsu?

"Im … in Sabertooth Natsu." Well so much for being in a good mood. I was going to have to fight my best friend.

0o0o

I know some of you saw that coming … am I right? ;) Please review and I hoped you guys enjoyed ch.3 of Second Generation Slayer.


End file.
